Minha Justiça
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - laudi tentava ser justo e imparcial. Porém, bastou que se deparasse com Dominic, mais conhecido como Cavallone, para compreender que quando há sentimentos, é impossível ser imparcial.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Minha Justiça  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Namorado da Toynako  
><strong>Anime:<strong> Katekyo Hitman REBORN!  
><strong>Casal:<strong> Primo Cavallone x Alaudi  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> 18+  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Yaoi/Lemon  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Nada me pertence. Personagens extraídos da série Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**OBS:** Os nomes dos personagens foram inspirados aos de celebridades italianas. Nessa fanfic, Primo Cavallone tem o nome de Dominic Risi. Baseado nos períodos de 1890.

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

><p><strong>Minha Justiça<strong>

* * *

><p>O sentimento de desgosto era como o amargo sabor do café preparado no dia anterior. Os dedos finos deslizavam pelos arquivos de papel, buscando falhas em suas anotações, sinais que justificassem sua incompetência. Porém, por mais que buscasse, não havia uma única resposta satisfatória, não havia um único erro.<p>

Os dedos que antes passeavam pelas linhas se fecharam com força junto a mão, tentando controlar um surto de fúria momentâneo. Nunca, na vida inteira daquele inspetor do distrito central, houve tamanho sentimento de falha e impotência. Nunca, em seus vinte e cinco anos, encontrou-se tão incapacitado quanto naquele momento.

Pela sexta vez um de seus casos havia sido julgado e o acusado inocentado. Na primeira vez cogitou a possibilidade de um juri leve, na segunda a ausência de testemunhas.. Na terceira, quarta e quinta, um juíz novato e tolerante, mas nessa nova ocasião não havia nada que justificasse o veredicto.

Duas irmãs da classe trabalhadora foram estupradas e mortas enquanto entregavam tortas no primeiro distrito, lar dos ricos e nobres burgueses da cidade. O acusado havia sido visto na região, tendo atitude suspeita. Depois de exames detalhados, foi constatado sangue em suas vestes e suas digitais nos corpos das meninas.. Então como? Todas as evidências apontavam para ele, como ele conseguiu ser inocentado?

O jovem inspetor policial jogou-se em sua cadeira, fitando todas aquelas provas perfeitas. Das várias formas que o promotor poderia ter feito o caso contra o acusado, um fator havia sido ignorado por esse e o inspetor da polícia: Dinheiro, o acusado era rico.

Era fácil cometer delitos quando se poderia subornar o juíz e o juri, não era? Toda aquela arrogância da classe privilegiada fazia-os crer que eram capazes de cometer quaisquer crimes sem serem culpados por esses. Agora, diante dos papéis sob a mesa de mogno, tais crenças egoístas apresentados mostravam-se corretas. Mais um assassino voltava as ruas e, não importando quantas provas tivesse contra esse, nada havia sido feito.

O homem buscou respirar de forma calma e lenta, tentando acalmar-se. Não podia exaltar-se e agir de forma inadequada, precisava encontrar com os pais daquelas pobres meninas e desculpar-se pessoalmente por ser incapaz de cumprir a promessa que havia feito a esses. Todas as horas dedicadas a investigação revelaram-se inúteis, não haveria nada para confortar o casal após a perda de suas crianças.

- Alaudi? - Uma voz chamou o inspetor, capturando sua atenção.

- Sim?

- O chefe designou-o para um novo trabalho - disse o agente, olhando momentaneamente a sala do outro.

Visão do inferno seria um eufemismo para a bagunça do local. Papéis espalhados no chão, fichas abertas e evidências espalhadas pela mesa. Nunca que alguém suspeitaria que o melhor inspetor do distrito central seria um jovem bagunceiro. Um sorriso tímido surgiu no policial, indicando o caminho por onde o seu superior deveria seguir.

- O chefe disse que daria-te um descanso depois do último caso, mas nunca podemos levar a sério as promessas dele, não é? - comentou o agente de forma animada e descompromissada, recebendo um olhar frio do outro.

- Somos pagos para trabalhar, seria bobagem pensarmos que não receberiamos nenhum tipo de trabalho - retrucou Alaudi, logo percebendo que estava descontando sua raiva nesse.

Ao aproximar-se da sala de interrogatório, recebeu uma ficha de um dos homens, olhando-a de relance. Aparentemente era mais um dos malditos homens que eram capturados no quinto distrito. Então o chefe falava sério do descanso? Só assim para justificar um caso tão banal.

- Irei interrogá-lo - falou com confiança, entrando na sala com os olhos voltados aos papéis, demorando um pouco para dar atenção ao suspeito.

- Ei, quando serei liberado? - Perguntou o homem com uma voz melodiosa, quase como se não compreendesse aonde estava.

O inspetor voltou sua atenção ao homem sentado atrás daquela mesa, fitando-o de forma severa. A pessoa em questão não aparentava ser um dos bêbados que eram trazidos após confusões, pelo contrário, vestia-se bem e tinha uma aparência agradável, com seus cabelos negros bem arrumados e olhos dourados vibrantes.

- Dominic Risi, mais conhecido como "Cavallone". Você possuí uma ficha extensa, não é? - Comentou com um leve descaso, decidindo listar os crimes já cometidos pelo meliante diante de si. - Preso por embriaguez, destruição de patrimônio público, furnicação, sodomia, colaboração com o mercado de prostituição e posse de ópio.. Dessa vez foi pego em um bordel, estando na presença de.. três prostitutas. Impressionante.

- Obrigado, me esforço - brincou de forma leviana, encostando o cotovelo na mesa e logo a mão no rosto, olhando com cuidado para o rosto do policial diante de si. - Você tem olhos azuis..

- Agradeço por notar - respondeu Alaudi com frieza, encaminhando a cadeira diante do outro e sentando-se nessa, jogando a ficha deste na mesa. - Espero que não esteja crente que sairá daqui pagando uma fiança, já ultrapassou o limite de acusações permitidas para um único homem.

- Há um limite? - Indagou surpreso, rindo baixo por breves instantes e recuperando sua calma logo em seguida. - Nunca vi olhos tão feios quanto os seus.. Normalmente olhos azuis são bonitos, mas os seus são claros demais e sem brilho algum. Não há coragem ou determinação neles, parecem olhos de um escravo oprimido - comentou, deixando seus olhos passearem pela face do outro.

Alaudi levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos louros, empurrando-os para longe do rosto. Havia pedido para ter os olhos julgados por um homem daqueles? Estava sem paciência pelo último caso e ainda seria ofendido dessa forma? Deu um sorriso malicioso, decidindo responder aquela afronta em outro nível.

- Terei de acusá-lo por desrespeitar as autoridades?

- Não estou desrespeitando-o. Imagino que você tenha consciência que seu olhar não é agradável - respondeu-o com a língua afiada, apoiando o corpo em cima da mesa, como se estivesse definhando diante do tédio.

- Eu vejo, mais um caso de embriaguez - puxou a ficha, como se estivesse disposto a acrescentar mais algumas informações a esse caso. - Espero que goste de locais apertados, passará essa noite em um.

- Fico lisonjeado por sua oferta, mas prometi ficar no lugar quente e apertado de outra pessoa - disse de forma divertida, erguendo-se de sua cadeira como se a conversa já houvesse acabado.

- Sente-se ou terei de algemá-lo - alertou com seriedade, cansado de tantas afrontas.

- Como disse, tenho compromissos - o homem mostrou pouca importância sobre a ameaça, já começando a andar rumo a porta. - Quem sabe na próxima oportunidade eu aceito a..

Foi tudo mais rápido que Dominic poderia prever. Seu pescoço foi empurrado com força rumo a mesa, sentindo a testa bater com força nessa. Suas mãos, que estavam antes pousadas na lateral de seu corpo, foram levadas até suas costas, sendo presas por uma fria algema de metal. Os olhos cor mel piscaram como se buscasse compreender o ocorrido, sem entender o motivo de tamanha agressividade ou a agilidade impressionante daquele homem.

- ..sua oferta - terminou sua frase com a voz fraca e rouca, atordoado pelo ocorrido.

- Dominic Risi, você ficará preso até a sentença do juíz. Não pense em reagir ou isso será acrescentado a sua pena - disse com firmeza, puxando-o com força pela corrente entre as algemas, querendo guiá-lo rumo a cela que iria acolhê-lo pelos próximos dias.

- Espere, não tenho direito a negar todas as acusações? - Falou de forma apressada, sendo empurrado pelo outro.

Alaudi não disse mais nenhuma palavra, puxando o homem pelo corredor rumo as celas do local, olhando sério para um dos guardas e vendo-o abri-la de forma apressada. Os outros prisioneiros olharam de forma curiosa a cara de pavor momentânea que surgiu no rosto do recém chegado.

- Cela coletiva? Não deveria fazer isso, posso ser perigoso.. - Tentou buscar uma desculpa, já vendo que teria de misturar-se com a ralé recém capturada.

- Aproveite o calor humano - disse Alaudi, soltando-lhe as algemas e fechando as grades, vendo o moreno perder toda a postura displicente.

Um sorriso fino surgiu nos lábios de Alaudi quando o homem segurou nas grades e olhou-o desesperado. Talvez aquele homem rico aprendesse um pouco de maturidade depois que ficasse algum tempo na prisão. Saiu em passos firmes do local, deixando o outro lá antes que esse tivesse um surto histérico e exigisse sua retirada do local naquele momento.

- Inspetor - o rapaz que antes chamou Alaudi aproximou-se novamente, um tanto preocupado com o ocorrido. - Não devia tê-lo interrogado?

- Temo que não seja possível interrogar um homem embriagado. Dê ordens aos guardas para o servirem apenas água pelas próximas oito horas, desse modo ele poderá se recuperar e poderei interrogá-lo de forma decente - disse Alaudi, satisfeito.

- Mas, Alaudi - o rapaz tentou rebater, ainda esboçando sua preocupação. - A delegacia fechará em sete horas e não é servida nenhuma refeição após esse horário - era um homem rico, não era? Talvez devessem tratá-lo melhor.

- Ah.. Tem razão. Então o suspeito não é um homem de sorte, temo que só poderei interrogá-lo amanhã.

Um suspiro de graça se fez nos lábios do policial, não podendo evitar de sentir-se desse modo. Seu superior era mesmo estranho, mas não havia como negar a sua capacidade incrível em eliminar criminosos. Sabia que às vezes isso criava problemas com a hierarquia da polícia, mas ao menos dessa vez iria ajudá-lo a manter o suspeito nos aposentos que lhe foram designados, vigiando para que nenhum guarda aceitasse suborno.

Alaudi seguiu para sua sala novamente, notando um movimento incomum diante dessa e notando a presença do chefe da polícia no corredor, cercado de seus homens e portando uma seriedade incômoda. O jovem inspetor respirou fundo, indo até o local em passos firmes, imaginando que talvez fosse ser advertido por sua conduta contra o baderneiro recém capturado.

- Chefe - chamou-o com seriedade, fitando-o com total atenção.

- Ah, Alaudi. Finalmente chegou - o homem mostrou-se um pouco incomodado, tirando um lenço sujo do bolso e usando-o para limpar o suor da testa. - Não sei se soube, Giotto esteve no distrito essa manhã.

- Não soube - respondeu de forma direta, não compreendendo a questão.

Não havia uma única pessoa em toda cidade que não soubesse quem era Giotto, mais conhecido como "Vongola". Tratava-se de um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da cidade, sendo uma figura pública tão ou até mais admirada que o prefeito. Havia uma lista de dezenas de obras de caridade e benfeitorias feitas pelo homem, até mesmo a bonificação de natal da polícia era ganha graças a ajuda desse homem.

- Certo.. - Concordou com hesitação, voltando a guardar o lenço no bolso. - Giotto dará uma festa em sua residência dentro de duas semanas. Eu e Antônio, como sempre, fomos convidados, mas dessa vez Giotto mostrou-se curioso em conhecer o inspetor que resolveu o caso de ameaça da senhorita Isabel. Mesmo que o caso não tenha tido grande espaço nos jornais, por algum motivo, ele quis saber quem era e prometi a esse que iria levá-lo comigo a festa. Guarde esse convite e prepare roupas adequadas, pessoas de grande importância vão comparecer - Começou a falar de forma atordoada e quase apressada, largando nas mãos de Alaudi um delicado envelope, retirando-se do local logo depois.

- Uhm..? - Manteve-se interrogativo com o ocorrido, retornando a própria sala e sentando-se na cadeira, usando um abridor de cartas para rasgar o papiro de toque quase aveludado.

Com letras trabalhadas impressas em tinta preta sobre um papel de linho, por alguns segundos Alaudi ficou-se em notar a riqueza do convite. Não era de se surpreender que um homem como Giotto fosse um dos patronos da cidade, ele possuía condições de gastar uma pequena fortuna em um convite individual - deveria ser capaz de alimentar por uma semana uma pequena família de três com o valor que ele deve ter gastado naquilo -, então imaginava-se que seria natural vê-lo investindo em prol da cidade onde residia. O convite era como uma pequena obra de arte, sentia-se tentado em não comparecer a festa apenas pela oportunidade de guardar tal papel para si.

Quanto terminou de averiguar o pequeno luxo que tinha em mãos, seus olhos deslizaram pelas letras, capturando o sentido dessas. Seu chefe deve ter expressado-se errado, o convite estava sendo feito diretamente para si, então Giotto já devia ter o mínimo de conhecimento sobre quem se tratava. Não imaginava que um dia pudesse ser reconhecido por um membro da elite, mas seria tolo se esnobasse essa oportunidade de subir na hierarquia social e, talvez, conseguir uma promoção.

Por um momento os olhos de Alaudi desceram do papel para o punho de seu casaco, vendo-o levemente poído pelo uso constante. Tinha umas econômias, mas nunca imaginou-se gastando-as com um alfaiate. Será que devia alugar um traje? Foi quando notou a bagunça dos arquivos espalhados por sua sala, talvez devesse parar de brincar com as cinzas e enfrentar a realidade diante de si. Não seria um baile que mudaria sua vida e garantiria sua promoção, por hora teria de arrumar um meio de desculpar-se com os pais daquelas meninas.

Tristeza poderia tomar forma? Se sim, então era de farinha, maçã e creme. Alaudi mantinha-se imóvel na frente do balcão principal do distrito policial, com os olhos fixos no pequeno bilhete de agradecimento e na saborosa torta que haviam sido-lhe entregues. Não conseguia simplesmente jogar fora aquilo e seguir em frente, mas sabia que aquela também era uma forma encontrada por aquela família em dar um basta a tudo.

Arturo, um dos inspetores da polícia, percebeu a situação de Alaudi logo que surgiu no salão principal do distrito, ouvindo o cochicho de alguns policiais do local e decidindo tomar uma atitude. Aproximou-se de Alaudi, tocando-lhe no ombro e olhando-o com gentileza, sorrindo de forma terna para consolá-lo.

- É da família Dias, correto? Após o julgamento do caso, encontrei o senhor Dias no mercado e contei-lhe as circunstâncias do julgamento e pedi para ele não nutrir ódio por nós não termos sido capazes de prender o assassino de suas filhas. Acho que ele esperava que você fosse lá para agradecer ao seu esforço pessoalmente, mas devem ter imaginado que você estaria ocupado e decidiram não incomodá-lo mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mas.. Era meu trabalho - a voz de Alaudi saiu fraca. Havia virado noites coletando evidências e montando todo um inquérito para o promotor apresentar, queria que o responsável tivesse sido punido.

- Alaudi, por que você não vai para a sua sala descansar um pouco? Eu cuido dos seus casos na parte da manhã. Acho que você tem muito no que pensar agora.

- Obrigado, Arturo - concordou Alaudi, pegando a torta e o bilhete e indo rumo a própria sala, empurrando algumas coisas da mesa e colocando os itens ali.

Alaudi sabia que as crenças religiosas - eram católicos - da família Dias não permitiria que eles buscassem vingança com as próprias mãos, mas não era isso que o incomodava agora. Como eles podiam agradecê-lo se havia sido ineficiente? Ou eles culpavam o juíz e o juri? Não era de seu feitio jogar a culpa nos outros, mas culpava-os também, por eles não terem exercido seu trabalho com eficiência e terem sido corrompidos pela ganância.

Seus olhos se fecharam aos poucos, mesmo com o fim insatisfatório, havia acabado, não era? Suas horas de sono sempre ficavam limitadas quando entrava em um caso e aos poucos a exaustão tomava conta de seu corpo. Estava se tornando tão podre quanto os outros? Ignorando a impunidade e se acomodando na injustiça?

- Odeio esse sentimento - murmurou para si mesmo, usando o braço para ocultar os olhos.

Talvez fosse a hora de tentar arrumar a própria sala, haviam aranhas hospedando-se nas frestas da janela.

Os dias se seguiram atarefados no distrito policial, havia sido localizado um galpão com uma carregamento de ópio na região portuária. Por mais que investigassem, parecia que os donos do local haviam sido informados da descoberta da polícia e abandonaram o local e sua mercadora como se não dessem importância a essa.

- Malditos viciados! - Vicenzo bufava de raiva, chutando um latão de metal, próximo ao porto. Se não fossem pelos consumidores, esses criminosos não ficariam transportando esse tipo de droga da China para a Europa.

- Talvez exista uma refinaria - comentou Alaudi com calma, verificando as caixas de madeira onde traziam os vidros com a mercadoria. - Não esqueça que nossa morfina e heroína é feita através do ópio.

- Falando em heroína, existe um bar no centro que aplicam isso no gim. Vocês deviam experimentar - disse Arturo com certo ânimo, deixando os olhos fixos em uma ratazana que roía uma corda no fundo do galpão.

- Não se esqueça que não viemos de famílias ricas, Arturo - disse Vicenzo, chamando a atenção para o outro. Às vezes ele fazia alguns convites um tanto inviáveis.

- Ah, certo, certo.. - Concordou de forma tímida, eliminando o assunto.

Não era como se falasse com más intenções, apenas comentava. Entendia bem que Vicenzo já era pai de um menino e que o seu salário era o único sustento de sua família, assim como Alaudi, que apesar de ser um solteirão, mantinha a sua própria casa graças ao seu emprego.

- Alaudi, já conseguiu roupas para a festa de Giotto? - Arturo mudou o tema da conversa, focando-se no outro inspetor.

- Penso em alugar algo no dia - falou como se não desse muita importância. Já havia pensado nisso repetidas vezes e não encontrava solução mais viável.

- Não quer que eu te empreste algo? Vestimos o mesmo número, não é? Se precisar de algum ajuste, pode pedir para sua criada fazê-lo a mão.

- É uma boa ideia - disse Vicenzo, acalmando-se e sorrindo. - Se fizer amizade com aquela gente, pode ser promovido a comandante de equipe, Alaudi. Sempre achei injusto que todo o seu talento fosse desperdiçado quando você era jogado na rua para coletar evidências. Você deveria mandar que outros o fizessem e trabalhar apenas juntando as peças do quebra cabeça.

- Ficaria grato, Arturo - um sorriso discreto surgiu nos lábios de Alaudi, concordando de forma contida com o que Vicenzo dizia. - Seria ótimo, mas não há nenhum caso de um inspetor investigativo de nosso distrito que tenha adquirido uma promoção dessas sem ter uma família com, no mínimo, um bom nome.

- Bobagem. Os tempos estão mudando, o que conta agora é a influência e isso você pode conquistar - Vicenzo foi firme, Alaudi era ainda jovem e tinha certeza que um dia dariam essa oportunidade a ele.

Quando o dia esperado para tal festa chegou, Alaudi ficou diante do espelho de seu quarto, contemplando o smoking emprestado por Arturo para a ocasião. Sentia-se ridículo vestindo roupas tão finas, mas não podia negar que elas davam-lhe um ar mais elegante e refinado. Colocou um par de luvas brancas no bolso e prendeu um lenço na lapela do casaco, dirigindo a saída de sua casa e tendo de controlar o impulso de pegar seu velho chapéu panamá cinza.

Seguia pelas ruas que há pouco haviam escurecido, fazendo sinal para um coche que seguia pela rua e usando-o como transporte até o local. Seu estômago revirou quando entrou no primeiro distrito, vendo as mansões e logo localizando a de Giotto, que tinha uma iluminação excessiva se comparada as demais.

Alaudi chegou ao local junto dos acendedores dos lampiões nas ruas, entrando no local com desconforto, notando um aglomerado de pessoas na entrada do salão principal. O anfitrião estava no local, recebendo as pessoas, e Alaudi viu a oportunidade de apresentar-se a esse, entregando seu convite ao segurança e indo rumo a fila que se fazia diante do anfitrião.

Quando a vez do policial finalmente se aproximava, uma mão tocou seu ombro e sua atenção foi capturada por um homem ruivo e uma tatuagem de chama em sua face, olhando-o com seriedade. Alaudi fitou-o interrogativo, sabendo que se tratava de um dos homens de confiança de Giotto, mas não tendo a mínima ideia do que ele desejava consigo.

- Inspetor Alaudi, poderia seguir comigo? Giotto terminará de receber os convidados e deseja ter uma conversa privativa com sua pessoa - pediu G., orientando o caminho por qual deveriam seguir.

Apesar de estranhar o pedido, Alaudi seguiu o homem até uma confortável sala de descanso, sentando-se em um sofá no local e vendo um bar já posto a sua disposição. G. disse para que ficasse à vontade e se servisse, saindo logo depois e deixando-o sozinho no local.

Um suspiro relaxado escapou dos lábios de Alaudi, por algum motivo não se acostumava com ambientes lotados, ainda mais quando esses só portavam desconhecidos. Puxou a gravata alguns poucos centímetros para maior conforto, olhando em volta. Era assim que os ricos viviam, não era? Parecia mesmo uma outra realidade.

Não tardou para que Giotto surgisse, dando um sorriso amigável ao entrar na sala e falando algo com G., pedindo para que esse voltasse para a festa e recebesse os convidados por si, falando que o anfitrião havia ido resolver os últimos preparativos da mesma.

- Desculpe-me por fazê-lo esperar - disse, indo até o sofá diante de Alaudi e sentando-se nesse. - Ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente, não é mesmo? Chamo-me Giotto, mas as pessoas também me conhecem por Vongola.

- Sim, estou ciente. Giotto, administrador da rede de negócios Vongola - Alaudi disse com calma, falando de forma direta. Não seria indelicado com aquele homem, mas sabia bem que não havia sido convidado para terem conversas levianas, devia haver algum motivo para estar ali.

- Na verdade, prefiro que chamem de "família". Era uma ideia que estava tendo, formar uma família com apadrinhamentos. Há muitas coisas no mundo que poderiam ser feitas se as pessoas certas tivessem a ajuda certa, estava pensando em criar um grupo de ajuda - comentou Giotto, notando que talvez estivesse falando coisas confusas ao convidado. - Desculpe-me.

- Não, continue - disse Alaudi, tendo um pouco do interesse pessoal atiçado. - Como planeja fazer isso?

- Ah, sim. Digamos uma situação hipotética. Você vem a mim pedindo para tornar-se chefe da polícia, eu, ciente de seu talento e capacidade, acho seu pedido viável e decido realizá-lo. Falo com o prefeito, que foi alguém que já ajudei em outras ocasiões, cobrando-lhe o favor e fazendo de você chefe. Após você tomar o cargo, caso surja alguém com um pedido como o seu, mas que buscasse uma investigação ou providências da polícia sobre um caso, vou até você e peço retribuição do favor que te fiz, ajudando mais uma pessoa.

- Isso não seria criminoso?

Alaudi arqueou de leve a sobrancelha, ele estava insinuando que poderia dar-lhe o título de chefe da polícia desde que colocasse a polícia a favor dele? Nunca faria isso.

- É apenas um exemplo, mas haveria certas ações fora da legalidade - admitiu sem nenhum constrangimento. - Quero fazer-te uma proposta a esse respeito.

- Eu não aceitaria esses termos, não acho que o ganho valha o pagamento que viria em seguida.

- Não acho-o apto a se tornar chefe de polícia - rebateu com um sorriso calmo, achando graça na perspicácia do louro.

Um silêncio incômodo surgiu no local enquanto Alaudi fitava fixamente aqueles olhos de tom quase alaranjado. Estavam brincando consigo? Giotto não deveria saber nada sobre si para que fizesse uma oferta assim e ainda rebatesse de forma rude.

- Alaudi - prosseguiu o homem, sem se alterar. - Não há um único investigador na polícia tão capacitado como você e com tamanho senso de justiça e comprometimento. Sei de sua situação, sua família era simples, correto? Trabalhadores. Por isso, mesmo que você trabalhe duro, dificilmente vai conseguir ganhar uma posição onde poderá usar todo o se talento. Quero oferecer-lhe um trabalho.

- Prossiga.. - Pediu. Não que tivesse muito interesse no trabalho, mas desejava saber o porque do convite.

- Sei que você possui um senso de justiça forte, mas nem sempre os métodos utilizados pela polícia e pelo fórum são os mais honestos. E se eu te oferecesse sua própria polícia? Um grupo que, sob o seu comando, fizessem a verdadeira justiça valer? Em troca, pediria que investigasse certas coisas para mim - propôs, já sabendo qual resposta receberia.

- Temo não poder aceitá-lo. Por mais que existam coisas que me incomodem, ainda não perdi a fé nessas instituições. Espero não decepcioná-lo com a minha resposta pouco favorável.

- De modo algum - o sorriso nos lábios de Giotto cresceu, mostrando satisfação. - Você é exatamente o tipo de homem que imaginava que seria. Manterei minha proposta caso reconsidere - disse, já levantando do sofá.

- Não acredito que vá ocorrer - Alaudi levantou-se também, retribuindo o sorriso e apertando a mão de Giotto quando esse lhe ofereceu o cumprimento. O Vongola era mesmo uma pessoa interessante de seu próprio modo.

- Importasse se eu apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas? Existem amigos meus curiosos em conhecê-lo.

- Seria um prazer - concordou.

O objetivo de Alaudi, em conhecer um maior número de pessoas e obter um pouco de influência parecia que seria atingido. Seguiu junto de Giotto pelo salão, sendo apresentado a muitas figuras que só conhecia por nome e ouvindo elogios desses por suas investigações, mostrando satisfação ao ter seu próprio trabalho reconhecido.

- Então, você é o Alaudi - disse uma voz alegre atrás do policial, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com um sorriso. - Lembra-se de mim? Você me prendeu há onze dias atrás.

Apesar da voz mostrar alegria e simpatia, os olhos caramelo traziam consigo um ar desafiador, quase como se buscasse provocá-lo com lembranças constrangedoras. Alaudi não se afetou com a provocação, dando um sorriso leve, decidido a tratá-lo como trataria qualquer um ali dentro.

- Não imaginava reencontrá-lo, Dominic Risi. Fico contente ao ver que não está mais embriagado - disse com um ar de formalidade.

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários:<strong>

_Toy aqui:_  
>Avisando novamente para os que adoram pular o inicio, que não é minha a fic, e antes que venham falar que peguei de algum canto, meu namorado que pediu para postar - por preguiça de fazer conta -, e eu gostei da história. ~<br>Mas mesmo assim, queremos reviews Òo9  
>Sendo criticas ou elogios, são muito bem vindo.. Ainda mais pelo casal ser um tanto 'raro' de se encontrar fics.<br>Incentivo gente o/ que mais fics surgirão~  
>Podem ficar tranquilos que qualquer review eu passo a ele.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Minha Justiça  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Namorado da Toynako  
><strong>Anime:<strong> Katekyo Hitman REBORN!  
><strong>Casal:<strong> Primo Cavallone x Alaudi  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> 18+  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Yaoi/Lemon  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Nada me pertence. Personagens extraídos da série Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**OBS:** Os nomes dos personagens foram inspirados aos de celebridades italianas. Nessa fanfic, Primo Cavallone tem o nome de Dominic Risi. Baseado nos períodos de 1890.

––x.**I**.x––

**Minha Justiça**

* * *

><p>Embriagado? Os dentes de Dominic cerraram em um tinintar característicos. Que audácia de um mero inspetor de polícia fazer tamanha afronta contra si. Por alguns segundos Dominic cogitou a possibilidade de responder-lhe de forma rude, fazendo alguma referência sobre a prole que gerara-o, mas logo sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um toque gentil em sua mão.<p>

- Dominic, querido, retornarei para casa. Octavia não sente-se bem - falou uma mulher que aproximou-se com absoluta discrição e delicadeza do moreno.

Por alguns segundos os olhos de Alaudi foram atraídos por aquele suave ser que se projetava a sua frente. Pele pálida, bochechas rosadas e cabelos longos dourados com olhos acinzentados limpos e claros. Os lábios bem desenhados ganharam um sorriso quando o olhar focou-se no inspetor de polícia, aos poucos afrouxando o toque que tinha com o Cavallone para focar-se no outro.

- Que maravilhoso - a voz dela soou com adoração.

Os finos e frágeis dedos tocaram as bochechas de Alaudi e a distância entre ambos tornou-se mínima. As ações exageradas e doces da rapariga conseguiram causar uma sensação de cócegas e desconforto no estômago do louro. Não era a primeira vez que assistia uma mulher de tamanha beleza, mas era a primeira vez que estabelecia tal intimidade com uma.

- Fios cor de palha, olhos opacos azuis, postura curvada, pele pigmentada pelo sol - ela começava a descrever as características de Alaudi, passeando os dedos pelo rosto dele em profunda admiração.

- O que..? - O policial tocou nas mãos dela, procurando afastá-la de si.

Quem era ela? E ela buscava ofendê-lo? Era alguma característica dos membros da sociedade? Primeiro Dominic Risi que julgava seus olhos, agora vinha uma mulher fazer uma avaliação completa sobre sua aparência? Ao menos Giotto tinha possuído o mínimo de educação para não fazer comentários impertinentes de tal gênero.

- Lo-louise - Dominic gaguejou, colocando as mãos no ombro da mulher para afastá-la do outro. - No que está pensando? - Questionou, quase repreendendo-a.

Os olhos acinzentados estabeleceram contato com os dourados e um sorriso amplo tomou os lábios da mulher. De forma contagiante, Risi sorriu da mesma forma e até mesmo Alaudi sentiu-se tentado a fazê-lo. As formas acobertadas pelo tafetá rosa eram a personificação da inocência, não era? Eram pessoas assim que mereciam o título de "amáveis".

- Perdoe-me - desculpou-se a dama, aproveitando para segurar a ponta do vestido e fazer uma reverência de apresentação. - Chamo-me Louise Risi, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer - disse Alaudi, sentindo o desconforto sentido antes acentuar-se. - Sou o inspetor de polícia do distrito central, pode chamar-me de Alaudi, senhorita Risi.

Risi, não era? Deveria ser parente de Dominic. Irmã? Ou prima? Estavam longe de ter aparência semelhante e a garota em questão, não parecia ter idade superior aos dezenove anos, além de usar um vestido chamativo como o de uma debutante. Talvez meio irmãos?

- Essa é minha esposa, Louise - falou Dominic com visível desconforto, como se não soubesse como lidar com tal situação.

Não era da personalidade de Dominic apresentá-la as pessoas por quem não possuía o mínimo de apresso, mas o caso ali era diferente, não é? Louise havia quase que se lançado nos braços de Alaudi, seria no mínimo estranho se não tivessem um diálogo após o ocorrido.

- Você não disse que iria embora? - O moreno continuou dialogando, estabelecendo uma conversa paralela com sua mulher.

- Sim, Octavia está com enxaqueca - concordou-a com preocupação.

Por alguns segundos Alaudi ficou ali, contemplando aquele diálogo, até perceber que era inadequado ouvir a conversa de outros. Ao menos aquele mero encontro permitiu que Alaudi avaliasse melhor a personalidade de Risi, que tinha um comportamento um tanto desprevenido quando acompanhado pela esposa.

Tal situação também comprovou que não adaptava-se a sociedade burguesa, pois não entendia como uma mulher tão ingênua poderia afiliar-se à homem tão odiável, que tinha um histórico longo de infrações e uma conduta extremamente pervertida. Os passos de Alaudi guiaram-o para o outro lado do salão, imaginando se deveria retirar-se do local ou buscar apresentar-se sozinho a algumas pessoas de nome relevante.

Avistou uma sacada vazia, indo até essa em busca de ar fresco. O cheiro de terra e grama acompanhados do aroma noturno era desintoxicante, livrando os seus pulmões dos mais variados perfumes, vinhos e doces servidos no salão ao lado. O tom de voz, as intimidades e os olhares lhe eram torturantes, deixando-o capaz de reagir ou compreender as mentes superficiais.

Era patético, mas agora entendia um pouco do porque os empregados da cozinha nunca participavam das festas. Mesmo que eles soubessem como se portar, jamais se enquadrariam e encontrariam algum prazer nesse ambiente.

Um rapaz com roupas de gala semelhante a do exercito britânico surgiu na sacada não muito depois, portando um sorriso suave como se estivesse desculpando-se pela invasão. Percebeu o louro sozinho, imaginando que talvez não fizesse mal ficar ali - não seria necessário que estabelecessem algum diálogo se não fosse da vontade do outro.

- Importa-se? - Indagou, tirando de dentro das vestes um fumo envolvido em palha e mostrando ao outro.

- De modo algum - respondeu Alaudi, voltando o olhar o jardim para não incomodar o recém chegado.

O homem, com os cabelos de um tom quase azulado, presos no alto da cabeça, encostou-se no parapeito, tirando o fósforo e acendendo o próprio cigarro com seus finos e pálidos dedos. Por alguns segundos cada um focou-se nas suas próprias atividades - tragar e observar o jardim -, mas logo o homem mostrou-se mais curioso e pensativo sobre o louro.

- Você é o policial, não é? - Perguntou, buscando confirmação.

- Sim, Alaudi é o meu nome - concordou, tirando os olhos no jardim e focando-se no outro.

- Sou Daemon Spade, Giotto falou-me ao seu respeito - comentou, aproximando-se para cumprimentá-lo adequadamente.

- Prazer - Alaudi aceitou o cumprimento.

Não havia como esconder o estranhamento sentido ao saber que Giotto havia buscado informações ao seu respeito e passado essa para outros. Havia mesmo interessado-o em algo? Se fosse pela ideia da polícia que ele queria formar, não seria melhor ser mais insistente ao fazê-lo?

- Se me permite perguntar, que tipo de pessoa é o Giotto? Só conheço-o como uma figura pública - aproveitou para questionar, ao menos desejava sair dali com algumas informações relevantes.

- Imagino que você não deve saber muito, certo? - Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do outro, voltando a tragar seu fumo e logo decidindo falar-lhe um pouco de seu chefe. - Giotto Mazzoni, mais conhecido como Vongola. Ele é tudo o que as pessoas pensam, um homem rico e que busca formas de ajudar os outros e ser útil para a sociedade. Honesto, justo, ambicioso e de boa índole.. É exatamente o que dizem dele.

- Parece haver sarcasmo em sua voz - comentou Alaudi de forma baixa e atenta. Aquele homem era amigo de Giotto, não é? Não deveria mostrar o mínimo de respeito por esse? Estavam na casa deste.

- Nufufufu - riu de forma atípica, dando os ombros como se tivesse sido pego. - Giotto é um sonhador, muitas vezes irritante. Tem sentimentos altruístas que tornam-o quase incômodo. Quando deseja algo, não aceita nada como substituto, mas não faz absolutamente nada para obter o foco do seu desejo. Às vezes sinto-me tentado a interferir e utilizar a força para satisfazê-lo de uma vez por todas - seu comentário soou forte, olhando para Alaudi quase como se o incriminasse de algo.

- Uhm.. - Decidiu não fazer comentários, talvez não tivesse feito a pergunta a pessoa mais adequada. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Daemon, quem sabe nos encontremos em outra oportunidade - falou, dando um breve aceno para afastar-se.

- Nós com certeza iremos - retrucou, deixando o outro ir. Seria questão de tempo para que esse afiliasse a família, já tinha tudo planejado.

Se Alaudi fosse mesmo tão talentoso quanto Giotto dizia, ele seria um elemento indispensável para os Vongola. Ainda mais com o surgimento de outras pessoas influentes querendo montar as próprias famílias e estabelecer seus sistemas de ordem. Não permitiria que ninguém fizesse uma família mais influente que os Vongola e para conseguir isso precisava do máximo de auxílio possível.

O inspetor policial buscou seu chefe com o olhar, logo localizando-o e ficando algum tempo a dialogar com esse. Pouco após as nove da noite, notou-se sozinho no salão e percebeu que era a hora perfeita para deixar a festa. Não despediu-se de ninguém, caminhando apenas para a saída da mansão e encolhendo-se ao sentir o frio da noite.

As poucas pessoas que partiam da festa seguiam com suas carruagens particulares, mas Alaudi nunca foi uma pessoa que incomodou-se de andar, dando passos firmes a rua de paralelepípedos. Por alguns segundos os lampiões trabalhados que iluminavam as ruas tomaram suas atenções, mas só quando notou que o trajeto diante de si estava deserto que foi tomado pelo incomodo desconforto dos passos vindos atrás de si.

Os olhos turquesa se estreitaram e seus passos diminuiram o ritmo, buscando fitar discretamente aquele que parecia segui-lo. Ficou imóvel quando notou a ausência de fôlego do seu perseguidor e as gotas de suor que desciam por sua testa. O ritmo dos passos dele se intensificou quando parou, percebendo os olhos âmbar cintilarem em satisfação.

- Finalmente.. alcancei-o! - Falou, levando as mãos ao joelho e encolhendo-se enquanto buscava capturar o ar para seus pulmões.

- Algum problema, Dominic Risi? - Indagou Alaudi, sem compreender quais as intenções daquela perseguição tão determinada ou de como um homem daquele tamanho ficava tão debilitado ao caminhar um trajeto tão curto.

- Louise.. Nós fomos criados juntos.. - Ergueu uma mão, como se pedisse um tempo para se recuperar. - Nós vivemos na mesma casa desde pequenos, nos casamos assim que ela fez quinze anos. Era o que nossas famílias queriam.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Alaudi arqueou-se, um tanto descrente que aquela situação pudesse estar ocorrendo. Só havia visto-o duas vezes e não tinham qualquer tipo de relacionamento para que lhe fossem devidas explicações. O que ele estava pensando ao vir correndo até si só para dizer-te uma coisa dessas?

- Aonde quer chegar..? - Perguntou sem nenhuma paciência. Mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma ligação com esse, já poderia dizer com confiança que os modos dele não lhe agradavam.

- Não é como se eu fosse perverso e traísse-a - explicou apreensivo, recuperando aos poucos a postura. Era o que ele havia pensado, não é? Que era algum homem sem escrúpulos que envolvia-se com qualquer um enquanto a inocente esposa ficava em casa, aguardando-o. - Sejamos amigos, Alaudi - pediu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Deveria responder aquilo? Que proposta era essa de amizade? Não tinham qualquer afinidade ou assuntos a tratar, não havia porque ele fazê-lo. Além do mais, horas antes ele odiava-o como se tivesse alguma responsabilidade pela bebedeira desse, não era? Sendo que a prisão de Dominic foi totalmente correta e necessária.

- Você é idiota ou o que? - Deixou escapar, mesmo que soasse rude, era o que pensava. Ele parecia tão audacioso e seguro de si, agora agia como um homem patético que buscava explicar-se para não dar má impressão alheia.

- Dominic - o moreno puxou a mão de Alaudi, cumprimentando-a e sorrindo com amplitude. - Eu sou Dominic - riu, soltando a mão dele e passando as costas da própria na testa, como se buscasse limpar um pouco o suor no rosto. - Mas acho que você pensa que sou idiota, não é?

Toques sem consentimento, sorrisos e formas exageradas de se portar. Ele era igual a esposa? Fitou a própria mão, sentindo-a formigar pelo toque recente. Eram dois seres ingênuos então? Não, não havia ingenuidade em quem cometia delitos e tinha atitudes mundanas.

- Você saiu da festa sem se despedir, não é? - Indagou Dominic, voltando os olhos para a rua atrás de si. Nem Giotto soube dizer direito se Alaudi estava indo embora ou se ele só iria passear pelo jardim. - Não soaria bem se eu só conseguisse me explicar para você quando fosse preso de novo.

- Você não pensa em ser preso novamente, não é, Dominic? - Disse Alaudi com irritação. Ele não havia aprendido depois de passar a noite na cadeia? Não era certo que um homem com família e incluso na sociedade ficasse se embebedando em casas de prostituição.

- Oh.. - A atenção do Cavallone voltou-se ao outro e um sorriso largo tomou sua face. - Você chamou-me de Dominic, então somos amigos!

Surpresa foi o único sentimento presente em Alaudi naquele instante. Ele estava feliz por um ato estúpido como aquele? O que acontecia com ele? Cometia infrações por ser ingênuo? Ou talvez fosse só um daqueles casos de pessoas boas em locais errados nas horas erradas, só não entendia como ele podia estar sempre no local e na hora errada.

- Vá para casa e não pense coisas tolas - Alaudi virou as costas, seguindo andando pela rua.

Até onde ia a falta de noção do moreno? Um adulto portando-se daquela forma. Não era o tipo de pessoa que buscava criar e cultivar amizades, apenas dedicava-se ao seu trabalho e vivia de maneira simples, não era alguém que despertasse interesse em outras pessoas.

- Não quer sair para beber comigo? Conheço um local muito bom no quinto distrito, eles sempre me fazem desconto quando vou lá. É o único lugar da cidade que vende gim por quatro liras! - Convidou-o com ânimo, andando ao lado do louro enquanto buscava convencê-lo a vir consigo

O olhar de Alaudi estreitou-se. Por que aquele homem seguia-o? E era um policial, ele tinha noção que estava convidando um policial a visitar o quinto distrito? Só ia lá se fosse para prender aqueles que formavam casas de prostituição ilegais ou cometiam vandalismo. E quem pagava quatro liras por um gim? Nem o gim mais caro da cidade passaria de duas liras! As pessoas superfaturavam as bebidas para ele e esse nem notava?

Cogitou a possibilidade de prendê-lo ou ameaçá-lo para que esse ficasse longe de si, mas aquele sorriso constante que ele demonstrava o desarmou. Talvez toda aquela falta de noção semelhante a de sua esposa só deixasse-o mais amável também.

- Se quer beber alguma coisa, pode vir a minha casa - convidou-o.

Não era a favor de passar dos limites no álcool até que o comportamento fosse alterado, porém era uma opção mais segura e sensata do que o outro esgueirar-se para o primeiro canto que encontrasse. Sabia que agir assim seria como demonstrar preocupação por alguém que talvez não quisesse essa, mas seu convite não seria algo que se estenderia por mais de duas horas.

- Mesmo? Eu quero - aceitou sem pensar muito, mostrando ânimo com a hipótese.

A educação dizia que o correto era indagar se o convite não geraria incômodos e dar a chance do anfitrião repensar no mesmo, mas Dominic achou mais conveniente ignorá-la por hora e continuar a seguir o outro. Havia muitas coisas pelas quais Alaudi o interessava e não perderia a chance de aproximar-se desse.

Na casa de Alaudi, os diálogos seguiram entre uma e outra taça de vinho. Dominic mostrava interesse em absolutamente tudo o que o inspetor da polícia falava, como em suas investigações recentes e os métodos utilizados pela polícia para obter evidências contra os acusados.

- Mas digitais são mesmo únicas? Impossível que todas as pessoas do mundo tenham desenhos dos dedos diferentes! - Falava Dominic impressionado, tentando entender e debater tudo o que era dito.

- Acha tão incrível assim? Não vemos pessoas com os rostos iguais uns aos outros, exceto gêmeos, mas as digitais são mais confiáveis que rostos - comentou com um sorriso de satisfação. Não eram todos que se interessavam pelos detalhes do seu trabalho, normalmente seguiam querendo saber a solução dos casos.

- Sim! Significa que ninguém tem uma digital igual a minha no mundo, isso me faz único, não é? - Dominic logo escorregava da poltrona para o chão, buscando uma forma mais confortável de sentar-se e uma posição que permitisse olhar diretamente para o outro. - Se houvesse uma forma de organizar todas as digitais do mundo, poderiam se ter informações sobre qualquer pessoa - disse, já imaginando as inúmeras possibilidades que isso forneceria.

- Sim, mas reconhecer as digitais é algo trabalhoso.. A mente humana ainda não é capaz de catalogar e reconhecer todas sozinha - Alaudi também compartilhava esse pensamento e admiração sobre o futuro. Logo abandonou o sofá e foi para o chão também, acompanhando-o e prosseguindo com as explicações e histórias.

Quando o policial estava na sexta taça de vinho, sentado no tapete puído do chão, o pequeno desconforto que assombrava-o desde o início da bebedeira tornou-se mais visível. Os olhos azuis seguiram para a primeira garrafa de vinho vazia que rolava ao chão, com capacidade de preencher cinco copos, e logo para a segunda garrafa, na mesa de centro, que já havia sido consumida-a pela metade. Não era preciso ser um mestre na dedução para perceber que a si era o único a estar bebendo, pois o Cavallone à pouco acabara sua primeira taça.

O sorriso e as gesticulações daquele homem pareciam ser usados para disfarçar a ausência de goles quando o vidro da taça tocava-o os lábios. Os olhares que ele dava-lhe faziam parecer que ele tentava decifrar os maiores segredos de sua mente e, para o louro, isso começava a ser mais que um pensamento, mas sim uma possibilidade.

Não era como se não houvesse notado até então, mas Dominic Risi havia sido abençoado com uma aparência acima da média. Pessoas com tais qualidades desde cedo se acostumam com elogios e pessoas cercando-as, ganhando assim autoestima elevada e a capacidade de manipular a admiração dos demais a seu favor. Vendo-o rir de um comentário que havia feito, Alaudi decidiu beber o último gole de sua taça e buscar uma confirmação para seus profundos pensamentos. Essa chegou de forma instantânea, pois Dominic sequer esperou e logo preencheu a taça vazia de mais vinho.

- Chega - a voz de Alaudi saiu firme, atípica ao jeito agradável que antes conversava.

Com a taça colocada na mesa para evitar acidentes, os olhos turquesa fuzilaram o acompanhante e seus lábios curvaram-se para baixo para exibir a seriedade de seu próprio olhar. De início, Dominic manteve calmo, sem se acanhar pela atitude, mas aos poucos tornou-se apreensivo quando aquele breve momento pareceu se prolongar.

- Chega..? - Dominic falou, aguardando que Alaudi continuasse a sentença.

- O que está planejando, Dominic Risi? Acha que não notei? Está tentando embebedar-me enquanto finge beber - falou de forma direta.

Desde o início, Alaudi suspeitava da atenção recebida pelo outro e a forma que ele se portava consigo. Impossível que alguém como ele estivesse interessado em sua amizade e afeição, deveria haver alguma nova intenção. Interesse sobre a sua influência na polícia? Pouco provável, ele poderia cativar pessoas com cargos acima do seu. Talvez fosse algo envolvendo Giotto. Curiosidade pelo interesse repentino do Vongola em si?

- Isso.. - Não houve como responder o outro, uma vez que ele estava certo. Os olhos dourados fugiram do outro, buscando um ponto distante para se focarem. - Desculpe-me.

Um sorriso triunfante nasceu nos lábios do Alaudi. Ele havia assumido sua culpa? Sentia-se como se capturasse um criminoso e deixasse-o em saída. Naquela situação, prendê-lo seria um tanto irracional, mas poderia jogá-lo na rua ou no primeiro cochê que cruzasse sua casa. De todo modo, se pensou em acreditar e confiar nele, tal pensamento já era descartado de sua mente.

- O que planeja, Risi? - Indagou, sem perder o sorriso.

Era como se os papéis se invertessem, que o tão carismático e alegre Dominic fosse acuado para que Alaudi vivenciasse a alegria. O inspetor detestava ser enganado e usado pelos outros, por isso sempre que podia confrontar quem tentava, sentia-se preenchido por poder e confiança.

- É porque você odeia bêbados, não é? Eu perco o controle fácil, por isso, estando na sua casa, queria me controlar - assumiu de forma tímida, ainda sem encará-lo.

Alaudi compreenderia o que dizia? Não queria passar-lhe uma má impressão agora que via a possibilidade de serem amigos. Já haviam ocorrido tantas coisas que poderiam afastá-los, se mesmo assim havia conseguido se aproximar, não desejava perder essa oportunidade. As orbes cor de âmbar deslizaram seu foco pelo chão até encontrar uma das mãos do inspetor, percebendo seu punho fechado de forma tensa. Ele teria se abalado com o que dissera? Moveu sua mão até a dele, tocando-a e puxando-a sem força para si. Logo deslizou seus dedos pela palma da mão desse, fazendo com que ele parasse de fazer os próprios dedos castigarem-na por culpa das próprias dúvidas e hesitações.

Era como se diversos sentimentos tivessem sido picotados e misturados sem qualquer organização. Sentia raiva por não conseguir entender Dominic, assim como também havia alívio e felicidade por ter estado enganado. Seus julgamentos nunca eram incorretos, mas como ser infalível com alguém ingênuo e tolo? O toque da ponta dos dedos dele por sua mão era tão amável e carinhoso. Era como se tudo o que ele tentasse fosse dar-lhe conforto em uma forma de compensação por fazê-lo pensar coisas erradas dele. Não era como se ele houvesse provocado-o, a culpa era sua por julgá-lo sem conhecê-lo.

A mão do policial logo desvencilhou-se do toque recebido, direcionando-se rumo a face do outro e tocando-o, ganhando a atenção dos olhos cor mel para si. Um sorriso sereno aos poucos ganhou os lábios do Cavallone e seu rosto aninhou-se por um momento a mão que o tocava, buscando mais aquele sinal de afeto. Naquele momento, parecia que os gestos expressavam mais do que qualquer pedido de desculpas. Lentamente, Alaudi aproximou seu rosto do de Dominic, deixando as respirações chocarem-se por um momento antes de fechar seus lábios junto aos dele, em um beijo sutil e simples.

Era impossível romantizar tal momento, assim como impossível não fazê-lo. Dominic não reagiu ao aproximação, apenas ficou imóvel sentindo o beijo recebido e mostrando-se calmo. Alaudi mostrava através daquele beijo uma retomada de confiança nele, mas não havia formas de correspondê-lo com eficiência, exceto se, por palavras. Entretanto, uma vez que algo fosse dito, todo o momento iria se desfazer e tudo perderia qualquer sentido, seria como um amor iniciado e morto em poucos instantes.

Alaudi afastou-se logo após fazê-lo, mantendo a mão no rosto de Dominic por alguns poucos instantes antes de soltá-lo. Uma vez que o toque foi desfeito, as mãos do moreno capturaram as suas quase como em um pedido para que ele não fosse ou rompesse os pensamentos que haviam acabado de ser criados. Por mais que fosse o desejo do louro manter tal sentimento inalterado, ele sabia que não possuiria a gentileza e inocência de Dominic para que pudesse retomar o que havia desencadeado.

- Dominic, espero que você não interprete isso de forma errada - pediu Alaudi, dando um suspiro baixo e lento enquanto observava sua mão ainda presa pelas dele.

- Eu te desejo.. - A voz saiu fraca e sem sinais de força ou animação.

Um novo silêncio foi retomado, mas esse não tão agradável quanto o primeiro. Não havia surpresa por nenhuma das partes, não que antes existissem insinuações ou olhares, mas a forma que se aproximavam já havia ultrapassado qualquer barreira do bom senso e pudor. Não existia descontrole, ambos pensavam antes de agir e sabiam que independente do que acontecesse, decisões teriam de ser tomadas.

- Eu.. - Houve hesitação ao falar, deixando transparecer a insegurança. - Também o quero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Toy aqui:  
>Beeem, como ele disse na nota de inicio, atrasos são normais (até que escreveu mais rápido do que os meus projetos que estão em banho-maria a séculos~), por isso esperem um poucadinho a mais.<br>Sorte que ele parou o cap nessa parte, porque adoro fazer leitores ficarem curiosos pelo seguinte, kufufufu~  
>Seeeem mais delongas, comentem Òó9. Ajuda muito os escritores o


End file.
